


Chronicles

by artemissilva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronicles, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First experiences, Fred Lives, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Sirius Lives, inside her head, several partners, what happens when your mind won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemissilva/pseuds/artemissilva
Summary: Hermione is a bookworm know-it-all in the eyes of Harry Potter. But what has she been up to while her best friend was being an oblivious teenager? Also, I haven't read any epilogues.





	Chronicles

 

### Chapter 1: From the very beggining

  


She always knew, deep down, that other children weren't quite the same as her. It might seem like she felt confident that her skills were superior and her thirst for knowledge, according to her parents, would set her apart in the future. As much as they said that what matters is not on the outside, it was still hard. Looking at the other children on the playground during break, she could see how her actions were not usual. Even the teachers looked at her differently.

Hermione was well aware that the other kids didn't spend their breaks reading. Most of them hadn't graduated from books with lots of colorful pictures, really. As much as her parents would gush about her intelligence to their peers, the other kids didn't seem to care about it. The first time she came home crying because another girl in school told her _'no, I don't want you to play with us'_ , she noticed that her mother felt guilty. Seeing the look in her eyes send a cold stab to her chest. It shouldn't be her fault the other kids didn't like her, right?

After that, she hadn't relayed more stories about her school colleagues to her parents. It's not like her parents could do anything - Timmy's parents had tried to stop the other boys from calling him names and it made things so much worse for the boy in the end. Not that she minded. Timmy was mean to her, too. Lowest of the food chain and all that.

So Hermione just ignored the others. She always had a book to keep her company anyhow. Lately, it had become sort of her thing to find out as much as she could about butterflies. Ever since they read a book about them in class, she was fascinated about the process of larvae to puppa. Decades later she would recognize the irony and parallels with her own trajectory. At age 9, however, she didn't quite recognize the feeling of hope it brought her.

Her live wasn't completely devoid of friends, however. After school and during the weekends, her life was considerably better. So what if her friends at the Institut Francais were a little older? At least they liked her. Her parents signed her up to prepare for A levels. Most of her extended family thought they were pushing her too much. But Hermione didn't mind. She went because she liked it. Her parents's goals suited her. The same couldn't be said for ballet. Getting her hair to stay in place during the class was as nightmarish as the looks her teacher would give her when she started thinking about something else and missed the next step. But she already had a plan in motion to get rid of that class.

Now, the weekends, those were the best days. Hanging out with Adam Williams was amazing. He really understood her. It felt like her whole week was worth it just to get to Saturday afternoon. His parents were doctors and also had him in a brutal schedule. He understood it like she did. They would talk for hours about bugs, his most common obsession. He had been invaluable at understanding butterflies, really. They built huge Lego structures when they were younger. Currently, 'playtime' meant rounds of war or monopoly. They were well aware strategy would be important in the future.

  


‖ ⁌ ♦ ♦ ♦ ⁍ ‖

  


As the weekend approached, Hermione didn't realize how much different her life would be after Saturday. But that's how all important days start, just like any other day before.

"Hey Adam!" said Hermione, coming into his room. She sat down on the carpet in front of the boy. "What are we doing today?"

"Hey", he replied. Hermione thought it was weird how he looked at her. Was there something stuck to her hair again? "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Adam. Shoot." That was a strange conversation starter. And why was he so red?

Adam started sweating slighty. This was getting weirder by the second. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Hermione had no idea what to say. That was very unexpected. Why were they talking about kissing? Of course she hadn't kissed anyone before. Her mother said she shouldn't worry about romantic things until she was older. Was she too late? She thought older meant like 18 or something. Was everyone else also kissing? How far behind was she? How had she allowed herself to not be prepared for this?

"...And I don't think I could ask anyone at school so I had to ask you because, really, you are the only girl I talk to and it would be weird to talk to my mom about it and I really don't want to go to my dad because you know how he gets, remember when I told him about that movie I saw at Blockbuster, that was the weirdest talk I ever had with any adult, honestly it probably isn't even that big of a deal, right? So, what do you think? Hermione?"

As she started paying attention again, it was clear she had lost some part of his monologue. He really wasn't making sense. Great, now she was staring at him. She could feel her cheeks burning up. How much hotter could it get before her cheeks burst in flames? She should probably say something.

"Yeah, right. Sure Adam."

"Really? You're sure?" His eyes started gleaming. He seemed relieved about something. Did she just agree to something? What had he said before anyway? And just as her eyes started to lose focus trying to remember what he said before, Adam's face was so close to her she could see all of his lashes. His eyes were really black. So this is what people meant with being frozen to the spot. Huh.

He closed his eyes, and she really didn't understand what was happening. Wait, they were talking about kissing before! Was this... _Oh god, his lips are soft and... moist? Uh, this is not how it looks like in the movies._

As Adam stepped away, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A huge grin spread on his face. "Wow, that was great!"

 _Great?_ Hermione couldn't believe it! _That was weird!_ What did she do now? Panicking was definitely not helping. " Hum, yeah, sure. I should go, my parents are probably wondering were I am." As she bolted from the room, she looked back to see Adam with a goofy expression. It didn't seem like he even heard her. _Why was the whole thing so strange?_ , she wondered.

  


‖ ⁌ ♦ ♦ ♦ ⁍ ‖

  


_Well. I guess I had my first kiss._ It wasn't until Hermione was home, laying down in the safety of her bed ready to sleep, that she really started getting butterflies on her stomach. _Did I really just have my first kiss? With a boy? A boy that I actually like? Did I like him before? And why were his lips so wet?_ Her brain was usually active. But this was next level. All thoughts were coming at lightning speed. _He **does** have nice eyes. I didn't even realize he liked me! Wait, does this mean he likes me? Will we kiss again next week? Next week! What should I say? Do I have to ask, since he asked me this time? I guess it would be polite. Oh no. Should I tell someone? No, I have no one to tell. Mom definitely doesn't need to know, right?_ Sleep didn't come as easily as usual.

  


‖ ⁌ ♦ ♦ ♦ ⁍ ‖

  


Saturday was finally here. This was her moment! After rehearsing what to say and what to do and how to approach it, she was sure this time it would be just like in the movies. As she came downstairs, ready to go, she ran into the living room. _Wait, what?_ Her mother, still in her slippers, was reading a book with a cup of tea by her side.

" Mom, why aren't you ready? Is something wrong?"

"Honey, don't you remember what I told you on Tuesday? The Williams' had a last minute conference to go to. Adam is staying with his grandmother. They'll be away for the next 2 weeks!"

"Two weeks?! But that's too long! By then, Adam will have totally forgot about me! He won't even ask to kiss me again!"

"EXCUSE ME? Adam WHAT?"

  


‖ ⁌ ♦ ♦ ♦ ⁍ ‖

  


It's incredible sometimes how quickly adults make things happen. It was becoming ever more likely that Hermione wouldn't be seeing Adam again so soon. In the end, it turned out that it had been too soon for all that. Her mother had been emphatic - this was not supposed to be on her mind for at least another 10 years. _For now_ , Hermione decided, _I think I'll go back to researching butterflies._

  


  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic. I want to write more and have some ideas on other scenes, but it really will be just random moments throughout the books about what I think Hermione was really up to, romantically. I'd like to show how I think her growing up process was like towards romance and, maybe (waaaay in the future) sex. Let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
